


[podfic] never want to let you down

by Andeincascade (Ande), argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was pissed.</p><p>His wrists were painfully bound behind his back with one of Frank's bandanas and his feet strapped together with duct tape that Frank had borrowed from one of the techs. And he'd gagged Gerard with his own tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] never want to let you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [never want to let you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459149) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Happy birthday, KTC! You are fun and awesome and a _cheese lover_ , obviously we were meant to be friends! I hope you've had a fabulous birthday and enjoy this as a token of my utter adoration.
> 
> Thanks to the beloved akamine_chan for incredible words and cover art and podbook compiling.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful argentumlupine for collaboration and editing out all the giggles.
> 
> Warning for brief discussion of alcohol/drug abuse, rough/angry sex and possible dub-con.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:09:56 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/071412/071412.mp3) | **Size:** 9.4 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/071412/071412.m4b) | **Size:** 19.4 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [never want to let you down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459149) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
